nintendomoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable
Sable is the sister of Mable and owns Able Sisters. Her younger sister Labelle went to the city after their parents died and Sable felt she abandoned them. Story (See Mable's story) Sable reveals when Nook was young they were best friends. "Well, the first letter I got from him arrived at just around this time of year... The other day, before bed, I pulled that letter out... and just looked at it. Tee hee! It was adorable! Sure, the handwriting was a little messy, but... You could hear his determination in every word of that letter... Sweet, young Tom Nook... His call to arms, his ethos, was "Dreams before money!" He was so pure that people wondered if he'd survive this crazy old world. I did too. Every night before falling asleep, I would wish him... 'Please keep Tom Nook's pure spirit protected," I'd whisper in the darkness. "Keep him safe from the apathy that breeds in the alleys of the big city...'" I don't know why I've told you so much about Tom Nook and I... All those memories of our shared youth must bore you. Please forgive me. Me More! ...Ohh, OK, if you insist! The Tom Nook that left for the big city... He sent me letters quite frequently, actually. One day, I received a wooden box, not a letter. When I opened it, I was quite astonished! ring?! Oh goodness, no! Are you kidding?! NAME, I think you've been watching too many made-for-TV movies! ...Ohh, I'm so sorry. Heh, I didn't mean to snap. That just took me off guard. No, inside the box, there was a pair of fancy, burnt-orange colored... Scissors. Incredibly strong and sharp scissors! The finest scissors I'd ever laid eyes on. The enclosed letter said, "Happy birthday, Sable!" So...sweet... At the time, I was so busy that I'd even forgotten it was my birthday. To think Tom Nook had remembered it... I'm sure life was hard for Tom Nook in the city during that time... I know his job paid poorly, so for him to buy those scissors for me... When I think about it, it makes me so happy that I cry! Oh really, NAME... You want to hear my memories again? I'm warning you, not all my memories are fond ones you know... Really? Well, we shared a lot of good times, Tom Nook and I. Before there was an observatory in dear old TOWN NAME... We used to climb up the roof when we wanted to look at the stars... Ohh, yes! We even made constellations together, I remember! I made one called the "Star Shirt." Tom Nook's looked like one of those old-time markets. He called it... "The Farmer's Market Bargain Bin Constellation." Ohh that takes me back... story Yes, it is... Shortly after that, Tom Nook moved to the big city... Yes, he left to chase his dreams... When he returned to TOWN NAME, he came back a totally different soul... I still believe that... if he had just clung to those sweet memories like I do... he would have shaken off the heartsickness of those city years... Memories can be sad, but they can also save you..." Category:Animal Crossing series